more than you can imagine
by Ourfavoritefangirl
Summary: Ichigo is a captain, Rangiku is plotting, Toshiro is sent to the world of the living, Karin is a substitute soul reaper... wait what! how will everyone react when Toshiro brings her back with him to the soul society? sorry, I suck at summaries, read, review, I welcome constructive criticisms, it's good when people are honest!
1. Chapter 1

"…and so I will send captain Hitsugaya to the world of the living to investigate the unknown spiritual pressure and then report for further instructions" head captain Yamamoto said as the captain's meeting finished. "Dismissed!" and with that all the captains flash-stepped to their divisions.

"HEY!" someone shouted, the captain of squad ten sighed and stopped mid-flash-step, almost making the person that was calling run into him. "What now captain Kurosaki?" Toshiro asked the new captain of squad five, "I told you to call me Ichigo!" the strawberry groaned. "Whatever" Toshiro shrugged as he rolled his eyes, a habit he had gotten off Karin from all the times he had visited her. "Anyway…" Ichigo said "…when you get into the world of the living can you tell my sisters that I won't be home for a while? Use whatever excuse you like but I don't want them worrying about me".

"They already know" Toshiro said as he prepared to flash-step, "how?" Ichigo asked the only reply was: ask my lieutenant, I'm busy. Ichigo rolled his eyes and jumped towards the tenth division, and unlikely place to find Rangiku, but might as well start there.

LATER (Toshiro's POV)

"Toshiro!" came a call _so I can't have even five minutes by myself before someone calls me today?_ I thought **_hey, your popular_**Hyourinmaru said **_enjoy it!_** I ignored my Zanpaktou and angrily turned to the person that was calling me, I instantly brightened at the sight of the young black haired Kurosaki. **_Hey look!_**Hyourinmaru teased,**_it's your girlfriend!_** I guess my exited face instantly turned to one of annoyance as I mentally shouted at my Zanpaktou _HYOURINMARU!_ The dragon pulled away, but I could still hear him chuckling.

(Karin's POV)

Toshiro hadn't noticed yet but while he was yelling at his Zanpaktou I was busy trying to keep in my laughter, key word: trying. As I burst out laughing I watched as Toshiro's face changed yet again, this time to confusion and I could hear him mentally ask his Zanpaktou what he did to make me laugh like this, I laughed even harder. **_Your right, much better looking than the average guys_** a voice said inside my head "MIYABI!" I shouted. I was still getting used to having Miyabi, my Zanpaktou, in my head so I didn't know how to reply mentally, but Miyabi said she would teach me today.

"What?" I asked when I saw Toshiro looking at me, "who's Miyabi?" he asked _dammit, why can't Miyabi teach me how to talk to her mentally?_ I thought **_you're doing it now _**Miyabi laughed. I stood there staring blankly for a second before yelling out loud "what?!". Miyabi laughed and Toshiro looked confused, "who's Miyabi?" Toshiro asked again, I blinked and rubbed the back of my neck as I laughed nervously "well…um…ha-ha…" I could practically see my Zanpaktou roll her eyes as she said **_if you don't tell him, I will, and I'll say a lot more than just the fact about your powers_** I still wouldn't say anything.

3rd person

Miyabi sighed before materialising in front of her wielder, Karin didn't even blink but Toshiro nearly fell over at the sight of the black dragon as she curled around Karin offering her heat as comfort.** "Wow! Even cuter when I get to see him from my own eyes!"** Miyabi laughed, Karin turned bright red before yelling "Miyabi!" the black dragon chuckled and turned to Toshiro, who was now confused. **"Pleased to meet you Toshiro Hitsugaya, I am Miyabi, Karin's Zanpaktou" **the black dragon explained, Toshiro's face changed _again_, now it was completely serious, he grabbed Karin's wrist, they both blushed a little at the contact, and flash stepped to Urahara's large basement.

"What happened?" Toshiro asked bluntly as Hyourinmaru materialised next to him so that he could get a good look at the black female dragon, Toshiro could bet money on it that the ice dragon was already developing a crush on her, the thought made him snicker, Karin was thinking on the same lines and the smirk on her face proved that he was correct. "Well…"Karin started, snapping the icy captain out of his thoughts "…it started with the dreams, during the dreams I would usually burn something or set my sister's hair on fire, that's why her hair is black now…" Toshiro nodded, he'd used to make his grandma cold, and make the floor was frosted when he had his dreams about Hyourinmaru, "…then one day Urahara came and told me to meet him after I went to school the next day, apparently I had to train to keep it under control, I then became a substitute soul reaper like Ichi-Nii after that he gave me books on Kido because I could control my spiritual pressure better than my brother…" Karin didn't bother to hide her smug smirk at that comment, Toshiro chuckled, "…Miyabi told me her name almost a year ago now, and at the moment I'm practising bonkai and I've memorised the entire Kido book and can do nearly all the Bakudo" Toshiro was surprised when she got to the bit about her bonkai, she was doing better than him when he had first gotten into the academy.

Karin and Toshiro turned to find that their Zanpaktou were now sharing embarrassing stories about their masters, much to Karin and Toshiro's displeasure. "HYOURINMARU!" Toshiro yelled when his Zanpaktou had gotten to the bit about Toshiro's secret candy stash in his office, Miyabi and Karin laughed as Toshiro's face went bright red. **_"Did you know that my master really likes your master?" _**Hyourinmaru asked Miyabi, Toshiro's face went even redder **_"really?"_** Miyabi asked **_"mine does too!"_** now it was Karin's turn to go red faced "MIYABI!" Karin shouted "HYOURINMARU!" Toshiro shouted at the same time, the two dragons laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Head Captain Yamamoto" Toshiro said to the head captain as he bowed, refraining from copying captain Kyouraku and calling him old man Yamma. Karin giggled when she heard this and Toshiro had to stop himself from laughing too, Toshiro had found out that Karin had the unusual ability to hear other people's Zanpaktou and talk to them herself, she could also read minds, so Toshiro had to be careful with what he thought about when he was around her, but it was hard for him to not think about _her_, it was almost impossible, especially when he was right next to her.

"Have you found the unknown spiritual pressure yet captain Hitsugaya?" the head captain asked, Toshiro looked up to the big screen that showed an image of head captain Yamamoto, "yes head captain, the unknown spiritual pressure was actually Karin Kurosaki, captain Ichigo Kurosaki's younger sister, she has been having dreams about her Zanpaktou, Miyabi since a-year-and-a-half ago and Kisuke Urahara has been training her since, she knows nearly all the Bakudo and is now training for bonkai" Toshiro explained as Karin fidgeted behind him. Head captain Yamamoto nodded and said "please bring Karin Kurosaki to the soul society right away, we must make some arrangements" Toshiro nodded and the screen turned off.

"Quick, if you want to say goodbye to your father and your sister you'd better hurry up" Toshiro instructed, Karin nodded and allowed Toshiro to grab her wrist. It had the same effect as last time except this time Toshiro didn't flash-step strait away, they both stood there with an easily noticeable blush on their faces and stared at each other until a loud crash came from the next room, Toshiro shook his head, ignoring his laughing Zanpaktou, and flash-stepping to the Kurosaki clinic.

"WELCOME HOME MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHT…" Isshin started to cheer as he jumped in the air and Karin, like her older brother, kicked him in the face, Toshiro wasn't even startled, he was used to Isshin's actions as he had been to the Kurosaki's house many times. "Karin!" Yuzu squealed as she ran out of the kitchen "where have you been?! We were so worried about you!" Karin slouched on the couch and allowed her Zanpaktou to materialise next to her, in a smaller form of course, Toshiro did the same for Hyourinmaru and the two small dragons sat on the couch complaining about being squished in such a small form. Everyone in Karin's family except Ichigo knew about Miyabi and Karin's powers so no one was surprised when the black female dragon materialised. "MIYABI!" Yuzu squeaked "get off the couch! You're burning the cushions!" the part of the couch that the two dragons were laying on froze, **_"don't worry Yuzu, I don't plan on letting Miyabi set the couch on fire…though she is pretty hot"_** Hyourinmaru said, Karin laughed as Miyabi let herself cool down so she wouldn't burn the ice dragon and Toshiro laughed when he realised that his Zanpaktou didn't mean literally.

**_"Well Karin has been with Mr Cutie here all night"_** Miyabi explained, answering Yuzu's earlier question, "MIYABI!" Karin yelled, _Mr Cutie_ blushed at the new nick-name. **_"Oh, I agree Karin, he looks much cuter when he blushes" _**Miyabi answered Karin's thoughts out aloud, she laughed as Karin's face went even redder, **_"my master is thinking along the same lines" _**Hyourinmaru laughed.

"…so apparently I'm going to the soul society to see what…what was it Toshiro?" Karin stopped mid-sentence as she looked at her white haired friend, trying to think of the name Toshiro wanted to use for the head captain, "captain Kyouraku calls him old man Yamma, its best to call him head captain Yamamoto though" Toshiro explained. "But you wanted to call him old man Yamma, Toshiro" Karin pointed, Isshin tried to hold in his laughter by covering his mouth with his hand, Yuzu giggled. Seeing that Karin wasn't going to continue her sentence, Miyabi continued it for her **_"we're going to the soul society to see what old man Yamma is going to do with Karin"_** Hyourinmaru nodded before adding **_"the two most likely things that would happen would be ether, Karin going to the academy, or Karin getting executed, if the later were to happen Toshiro would be the second to break in and save someone on the execution line, the first being Ichigo saving Rukia"_**, Toshiro wouldn't even let himself think about the second option.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry guys, from now until when I say there will be gaps in between the times I update, sorry, I cant help it, I would like to update everyday like my other stories but...yeah, I might go faster if I get reviews (hint, hint)**

* * *

"Whoa!" Karin gawked as she watched Toshiro open a senkaimon. "Come on!" Toshiro called as he grabbed Karin's hand **_aww, look who's holding hands! _**Miyabi and Hyourinmaru teased_ SHUT UP! _Karin and Toshiro mentally shouted in union. Toshiro shook his head and ran through the senkaimon (there was a new Cleaner), practically carrying Karin because she was looking around curiously. Toshiro and Karin saw the exit and quickly ran through it and into the soul society.

**_(*TOSHIRO'S POV*)_**

I smiled as I walked towards my division, Karin quietly following behind me, which was a little strange. _Are you alright Karin? _I sent, silently thanking kami that Karin could send and receive telepathic messages, _Yeah _Karin sent back _it's just that this place is huge! How could anyone remember their way around this place? _I shook my head and said (out aloud) "only a few don't really know their way around, squad eleven and your brother", Karin laughed and started talking about how Ichigo one got lost on the way home and somehow ended up in Tokyo.

**_(*FIVE MINUTES LATER TOSHIRO'S OFFICE, SQUAD 10/ THIRD PERSON*)_**

"Don't say a word" Toshiro said quietly to Karin as he walked into his office, knowing that his lieutenant would tease him when she saw the black haired Kurosaki girl. "Captain!" Rangiku cheered as she ran up to hug Toshiro, but as soon as she saw Karin standing awkwardly behind her captain, she ran up and gave the fatal hug to the poor Kurosaki.

"Captain! This is way better than that kitten that you brought here last time!" (Cue the laughing Zanpaktou dragons) Rangiku squealed as she hugged Karin. Hiding his worry, Toshiro groaned "Matsumoto, stop killing Karin", Rangiku, realising that Karin wasn't breathing, instantly let go. Toshiro carefully picked up Karin and, ignoring Rangiku's suspicious gaze, put her on the couch.

"Matsumoto!" Toshiro shouted from his desk, making the strawberry blond lieutenant jump, "stop staring at me and do your paperwork! Wait, no, you'll still be in here…go to whatever bar you go to, don't come back if your drunk though" Rangiku gave her captain a hopeful glance, not sure if he was joking or not, Toshiro nodded. Rangiku quietly squealed, not wanting to wake Karin up, she was still recovering from the…large lieutenant's tight hug, and nobody wants to get in the way of a tired Kurosaki, for example, Yachiru once jumped on Ichigo while he was sleeping, right after a fight, and Ichigo, accidentally of corse, whacked Yachiru on the head. Hard.

"Bye captain!" Rangiku cheered and she skipped out of the room, but not before getting a quick look at her captain, who was quietly looking at Karin. Rangiku smirked and flash-stepped to the eleventh division to find Yachiru, Yumichika and Ikaku.

**_(*RANGIKU'S POV*)_**

_Ooooooh, captain you shouldn't have let me out of your sight _I thought as I headed towards the eleventh.

I spotted Yumichika with Ikaku and Yachiru and instantly flash-stepped over to them. "Ikaku, Yumichika, Yachiru!" I said quickly "gather everyone in _weekly gossip _and tell them to meet me at the hill, QUICKLY!" Ikaku and Yumichika nodded and flash-stepped away, Yachiru was already gone. _Weekly gossip_ was a club that I created for everyone who would want an update on…everything, especially stuff that would make good blackmail.

**_(*AT THE WEEKLY GOSSIP MEETING*)_**

"alright everyone" I yelled as I clapped my hands "strait to business, guess who my captain has a crush on, come on, this is juicy news right here…" I waited for a second before continuing "…Karin Kurosaki, captain Ichigo Kurosaki's little sister and apparently the former tenth division's captain's daughter…well, one of them anyway"


	4. Chapter 4

**_(*AT THE SAME TIME/ WITH TOSHIRO*)_**

As soon as the tenth division's lieutenant left, Toshiro turned to Karin to see what she looked like in soul reaper form, since he never got the chance earlier. Karin's short black hair was now long and wavy, reaching down to about her waist. Her uniform was average, but the way it looked on her was, to Toshiro, beautiful. **_I wonder why this one isn't taken yet _**Hyourinmaru said as he too, looked at Karin **_and another thing I'm wondering about…how the hell is this Ichigo Kurosaki's sister?! She doesn't look like him at all! _**Toshiro laughed at his frustrated Zanpaktou and turned to the window to see a black hell butterfly.

Toshiro stuck out his finger and the hell butterfly flew and landed on it to play its message. _Bring the Kurosaki girl to the squad one meeting room _came the head captain's voice, job done, the hell butterfly flew out the window. Toshiro nodded and went over to Karin, who was still sleeping on the couch.

"Karin" Toshiro called as he shook said girl's shoulder "Karin, it's time to see the head captain" the only reply he got was a groan as Karin rolled over, still asleep, Toshiro rolled his eyes and took a deep breath before shouting "KARIN!". Karin woke up instantly shouting "I DID NOT EAT THAT CAKE!" Toshiro burst out laughing at Karin, who was confused as she looked around, trying to figure out where she was. "What was in that dream!?" Toshiro asked as he laughed, Karin blinked before laughing too.

"So what was that dream about?" Toshiro asked Karin as they walked to the first division, "nothing really, just randomness" Karin said quickly, too quickly. "What was it?" Toshiro asked as he poked her shoulder, ignoring the strange looks he got, Karin blushed and said "I was in this strange cake world…and there was this big cake…the people in the cake world told me not to eat it but I ate it anyway" the blush on Karin's face went from light pink to cherry red from all the embarrassment **_very cute _**Hyourinmaru commented **_did you do that on purpose? _**Toshiro inwardly smirked and looked at Karin, who was glaring at him from what she had heard.

"Yeah, that is pretty random" Toshiro shrugged, _time for payback_ Karin sent to Hyourinmaru and Miyabi, who both smirked. "Hey! Why do you call me by my first name and everyone else by their last?" Karin asked, this was something she'd been wondering about and it was payback, two birds with one stone. Without even flinching Toshiro answered "captains must call everyone except their relatives, close friends and partners by their last names, a few ignore that rule…for example, your brother"…sort of. "You didn't answer my question" Karin groaned as she rolled her eyes, "race ya" Toshiro yelled suddenly, flash-stepping ahead. Karin, instantly forgetting about her question, ran after Toshiro.

"How…can…you…run…that…fast?" Toshiro asked between flash-steps, Karin having no trouble keeping up. "Eh…" Karin shrugged as she spun around and started running backwards "Yoroichi taught me, I also know flash-step" to emphasise her point Karin flash-stepped ahead. Karin slowed down so Toshiro could keep up and asked "so are we gonna race?" Toshiro nodded and flash-stepped a little faster towards the first division, Karin smirked and easily caught up with Toshiro while shouting "just to be fair, I promise I won't flash-step!"

**_(*AT THE CAPTAIN'S MEETING AS THEY WAITED FOR TOSHIRO AND KARIN*)_**

"Where is he?" Ichigo asked as he stood impatiently with the rest of the captains and lieutenants, "maybe the Kurosaki girl is more trouble than we thought" the head captain said quietly. Just then a loud bang and a groan, then laughter, came from outside. Curiously, everyone exited the room and crept around the corner to where the noise came from, even old man Yamma was there **_(*yes, I like to call him that*)_**.

What everyone saw would be probably one of the funniest things someone can see. There, curled up at the bottom of a brick wall was the captain of squad ten, that's probably who groaned…and next to him was the source of the laughter, Karin Kurosaki was leaning against the wall laughing. "What happened?" Ichigo asked, Karin looked up at her older brother and grinned, all too happy tell the story of how the mighty **_(*small, don't tell him I said that though!*) _**captain of squad ten, Toshiro Hitsugaya ran into a brick wall.

"He asked me to race, I was ahead and when then he tried to go faster he ran into the brick wall! You should have seen it! Hilarious!" Karin shouted before turning to Toshiro and asking "why did you ram into the wall anyway? I told you it was there! Hey! Squad four captain! I think Toshiro's unconscious!" everyone (except Byakuya, Zoi-fon and old man Yamma) laughed. "I'm not unconscious!" Toshiro groaned "I just have a killer headache and a sore nose" everyone laughed again as Karin walked forward and amazed everyone with her healing Kido as she cured her friend's headache. "So" Karin said as she clapped her hands "should we get on with the meeting thing?" old man Yamma nodded and walked back into the large room they were in earlier with everyone else following behind.

**_(*KARIN'S POV*)_**

"So, young Kurosaki, how did you get your powers?" the old captain asked as he looked at me, it felt like he was looking into my soul, no pun intended, but it was so _freaky! _Does he look at everyone like that? Poor people. "Well actually it started with the dreams about Miyabi…" I started, but stopped when I saw the old man had his hand up, and, refraining from laughing I waited for him to ask his question. "Is Miyabi your Zanpaktou?" he asked, ah, I forgot to say that! I nodded and allowed my Zanpaktou to materialise in her human form, she had long black hair with red highlights that went down to her ankles, her eyes were fiery red and she wore a long dark red kimono. She was also bare foot, but it didn't really matter, in my point of view, fire is the top of all elements, it melts ice, lives off wind and earth doesn't even affect her, yes, I picture fire as a she, got a problem with that?

Anyway, back to the subject, seeing that I was letting my Zanpaktou out, everyone else did too, I smirked as Hyourinmaru materialized and instantly walked over to Miyabi "Miyabi and Hyourinmaru, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" I sang **_"shut up"_** Miyabi groaned, I ignored her and continued to sing, Toshiro joining in "…first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby dragons sitting in a carriage" everyone and their Zanpaktous laughed as Miyabi's face went red. "Quiet!" the old man shouted, everyone instantly stopped talking, "now, back to the meeting, no jokes, no comments, no bonkai" Toshiro silently laughed in his head, well to me it was more like someone told him the world's funniest joke and tickled him at the same time, _so loud_.

"Now, tell me, does your Zanpaktou have any special abilities?" the old captain asked, I heard Toshiro mentally shouting _no, say no!_ I was confused as to why I shouldn't tell the old man about my unusual powers, but did as he said anyway; "no, nothing other than what…" I started to say but then Miyabi butted in **_"…nothing other than what Mr cutie told you earlier" _**everyone except me and Toshiro snickered at the nick-name, I'm sure I blushed and I heard Toshiro mutter "stop calling me that", I'm pretty sure he was blushing though. The rest of the meeting was boring, the old man asking me questions and Miyabi adding her unwanted comments and when I sensed the old man was going to finish I perked up.

"Karin Kurosaki…"

**_(*I WAS going to put a cliff-hanger here, but I want to be nice to you peoples so I'll keep going…oh and I don't want to add this to any other chapters so please listen closely…cough, cough…I TYPE FASTER WHEN I GET REVIEWS SO YOU UNHELPFUL PEOPLE THERE, YES YOU, GIVE ME REVIEWS! Enjoy!*)_**

"Karin Kurosaki…" I flinched, expecting the worst "…in two months, when the next semester in the academy starts, you will go to the soul reaper academy and go through all the classes from the start, and once completed, you will be assigned to a squad and live the life of a soul reaper" I sensed everyone in the room relax and the mood suddenly changed…

"Dismissed!" the old man shouted, everyone left patting my shoulder and congratulated me like I won a medal. The only people that was left was Ichigo, Rukia, Toshiro and our Zanpaktous, Miyabi and Hyourinmaru were talking in a corner while Rukia's Zanpaktou, (I forgot her name **_(*no really I did, would anybody be so kind as to help me? Rukia's Zanpaktou will be mentioned later so it would be helpful*)_**) and Zangetsu were chatting in another corner, so we were in the middle.

"So where will you be staying until you start at the academy Karin?" Rukia asked me, I shrugged and hummed 'I don't know'. "How about you stay with us?" Ichigo asked, as soon as he said that I instantly thought loud thumps and creaks from the bed next door during the night, yes, I knew Ichigo and Rukia were at it, its mentally scaring. I shook my head and said "I know what you two do at night, do you think I would wanna be in the next room with that going on?" Ichigo and Rukia blushed while me and Toshiro snickered **_"hilarious" _**all the Zanpaktou said at once. "Let's go Rukia" Ichigo whispered, Rukia smiled and giggled, "Going to bed early are we" I teased, Ichigo and Rukia blushed as they summoned their Zanpaktous before shuffling out of the room.

"Do you know any place I could stay Toshiro?" I asked as we walked towards the tenth division Toshiro thought for a second before sighing "I could ask Matumoto to let you stay with her, but she always hangs around my place drunk, and when she is home she's sleeping, no fun there…how about you stay at my place?" instantly Miyabi jumped ahead and nodded vigorously **_"pleeeeaaaassee say yes Karin!" _**she pleaded, I rolled my eyes and groaned "you just want to spend time with Hyourinmaru…and I was going to say yes anyway" Miyabi gave a silent cheer and fist-pumped the air as she gave a little dance.


	5. Chapter 5

**_(*3_****_rd_****_ person*)_**

"Whoa! Toshiro! Your place is huge!" Karin yelled as she ran around Toshiro's mansion, on the lowest floor, which was underground, there was an in-ground swimming pool and a spa, the second lowest floor had a huge kitchen and dining room, the middle floor was a huge lounge room as well as an arcade and a trampoline, A TRAMPOLINE INSIDE! The second highest floor was just blank, white walls, white carpet, white couch. And on the highest floor there was four bedrooms as well as Toshiro's room, each with their own bathrooms and walk-in-wardrobes.

"Yeah" Toshiro agreed "that's because unlike the other captains I save my money when I get payed" Karin nodded and asked "so which bedroom is mine?" Toshiro led Karin down a hallway in into a large room, probably the biggest in the house. "You can stay here, the smallest room down the hallway is mine and your Zanpaktou can have her own room if she wants, preferably Hyourinmaru's room, I don't like burnt furniture and Hyourinmaru freezes stuff in his sleep".

Karin nodded and looked around her room. It had a plain red wallpaper, a huge double king sized bed and soccer posters covering a wall. In the walk-in-wardrobe Karin's clothes were folded up neatly and some soccer gear was in the corner. The bathroom was the biggest Karin had ever seen, the wall tiles had a black diamond pattern on it and the floor tiles were plain black, the shower was one of those big expensive glass walk in ones and the bath looked like it's never been used before, a clean towel over the side and the taps were shiny, the toilet looked like it was from the future and the sink was one of those new round, shiny, white ones. "Hey Toshiro?" Karin asked quietly "why do you have the smallest room?" Toshiro shrugged and said "I just don't really like large spaces"

**_(*THE NEXT DAY*)_**

"You wanna play soccer?" Toshiro asked as they walked down the stairs, without answering Karin ran back up the stairs and returned with the soccer gear that was in her walk-in-wardrobe. "Zanpaktou vs. soul reapers" Karin said as she held up the gear and smirked, Toshiro smirked as well before flash-stepping off to gather the teams.

**_(*WITH TOSHIRO*)_**

"What's the rush captain?" Rangiku asked when she saw her captain flash-step into the office. "Soccer game, Zanpaktou vs. soul reapers" Toshiro said before flash-stepping out of the office again. Rangiku smirked before flash-stepping out as well so she could tell the rest of the squad, the tenth division loved it when their captain played soccer.

"What's going on Toshiro?" Ichigo asked when he saw the captain of the tenth division flash-step past his window. Toshiro stopped and leaned on the window frame "it's captain Hitsugaya…and there's a soccer match, Zanpaktou vs. soul reapers" Toshiro explained, Ichigo nodded and walked out of the office, heading down the hall. Toshiro continued to flash-step.

At the fourth division Toshiro stopped flash-stepping and walked quietly down towards captain Unohana's office, the captain of the fourth division _seams _calm and quiet, but when someone runs in the hallway, or is being too loud, the eleventh division is safer. Toshiro nocked on the office door and a quiet 'com in' came from the other side, Toshiro walked in and closed the door behind him. "Captain Unohana" Toshiro said as he bowed, "captain Hitsugaya" the captain of the fourth division said quietly "what may I do for you?" Toshiro walked close to the desk before explaining "we're having a soccer game, Zanpaktou vs. soul reapers" Unohana smirked before nodding and standing up and walking out of the room, Toshiro following behind.

Toshiro knew that the first and the second division wouldn't come to watch, and that Rangiku would handle the eleventh and twelfth divisions so Toshiro flash-stepped to the thirteenth division.

Toshiro walked straight into the thirteenth division's office, not needing to knock. "Oh! Toshiro!" the older captain said happily "I didn't expect to see you here so early!" Toshiro ran up to the older captain and hugged him. "Hi dad" Toshiro said (yes, the captain of the thirteenth division, Juushiro Ukitake **_(*I'm sorry if I spelt his name wrong, peoples, I type this stuff at school so I don't have any internet, so there was no way to find out how to spell his name, my apologies peoples*) _**was Toshiro's father, they've only recently found out their related and didn't want the whole soul society to know so it was kept a secret, the last names are different because Hitsugaya was Toshiro's mother's last name, making the secret easier to keep) "I'm here early because there's a soccer game, Zanpaktou vs. soul reapers, do you want to come?" Juushiro smiled and nodded saying "of corse! I'll bring the whole division!" Toshiro smiled and started to turn around, but then he saw Rukia and stopped. "How long have you been here?" Toshiro asked, Rukia shrugged and said "I've been here since you first walked in…now, can someone tell me what's going on?" Juushiro smiled, glad to be able to tell someone about his recently found son.

"Remember when we were sent to the rukongai? Three years ago?" Juushiro asked as he sat down, Rukia nodded and sat down as well, "and remember when me and Toshiro disappeared for a while?" Rukia nodded again, "well here's what happened:

**_(*FLASHBACK*)_**

_"Where are we going captain Ukitake?" Toshiro sighed as he walked with the older white haired captain. "I have no idea" the older captain shrugged, Toshiro rolled his eyes and looked to the right, what he saw made him stop walking, he had had dreams about this woman, no, not THOSE dreams, they were more like memories. The woman had long black hair and, like Toshiro, had greenish-blue eyes, she wore a long blue kimono with light purple flowers imprinted along the hem and for her shoes she wore some simple sandals with flowers on the side. "Minatsu" Juushiro whispered instantly recognising the woman. Toshiro recognised the woman too, but by a different name._

_"Mum" Toshiro whispered. __**(*now who saw that coming? I know I did! Ha, ha!*)**_

_"Toshiro…" Minatsu whispered "…Juushiro…what are you doing here?" the two white haired captains were still in a state of shock, Toshiro not saying anything, while Juushiro blinked before asking "Minatsu…Hitsugaya? Is that you?" Minatsu nodded and turned to the younger captain. "Toshiro…" Minatsu said quietly "…Toshiro, are you alright?" the small captain blinked and looked up at Minatsu, feeling like a small child…well, a smaller child. "Come inside" Minatsu said quickly, Juushiro nodded and walked into the small house that Minatsu had come out off. Minatsu picked up Toshiro like he was a baby and followed Juushiro inside._

_"I'm sorry" Minatsu said when the two captains had sat down on the couch and Toshiro had come out of his state of shock. "For what?" Juushiro asked as Minatsu gave him and Toshiro a cup of tea each, "for not telling you…about our son" Minatsu replied, Juushiro blinked then pointed to Toshiro, stuttering "he's…he's our…son?" Minatsu nodded. "Why did you leave me with grandma?" Toshiro asked his mother, who sighed. "I left you with your grandma because I couldn't afford to keep you with me, I wanted to but I didn't have the money, only recently I've been able to save enough money, and when I came to look for you, you had already left for the academy with your cousin Momo" Minatsu explained, Toshiro nodded sadly._

_Deciding that everything was too quiet and sad Minatsu asked "so have you got a girlfriend yet Toshiro?" the tenth division blushed and shook his head furiously, his mother laughed before looking at Juushiro, who had his hand in the air like a school student. "Yes Juushiro?" Minatsu smiled, Juushiro smirked before saying "actually, Toshiro does have a girlfriend, her name's Karin and she…" Juushiro couldn't say anymore because Toshiro had covered his mouth whispering "quiet!" Minatsu watched the whole thing as she laughed._

_"So who is Karin, Toshiro?" Minatsu asked, Toshiro blushed before stuttering "a…a…friend" at that moment Juushiro pushed his blushing son's head out of the way saying "I don't think she's a friend, Toshiro secretly goes to the world of the living just to talk to her! And Toshiro says that she gets cuter and cuter every time he goes! Right now she's twelve! Can you believe that?" Minatsu laughed and said "you adapted to being a father very quickly" Juushiro nodded and smiled._

_"Bye mum" Toshiro said as he and his father walked away from his mother's house, wishing he could stay longer. "Bye Toshiro, come back soon so I can hear more about Karin" Minatsu waved, Toshiro blushed and continued to walk back the way they'd came._

**_(*end flashback*)_**

"Okay, we'd better get going" Juushiro said as he stood up "we don't want to make Toshiro late for his soccer game" Rukia nodded and stood up as well, Toshiro was already up and was waiting for them at the door. "Dad" Toshiro groaned "you didn't have to tell her about _that_ bit" Juushiro shrugged and continued to walk down the hallway. "Captain Hitsugaya?" Rukia called, Toshiro slowed down so the lieutenant of the thirteenth squad could talk to him, "did you really go into the world of the living just so you could talk to Karin?" Toshiro blushed but nodded, "wow, so I wasn't the only one?"

"What?" Toshiro asked.

"Well…I used to secretly go into the world of the living so I could talk to Ichigo, look at us now! I bet you and Karin are catching up to us huh?" Rukia smirked, Toshiro blushed.

When they reached the squad ten's soccer field Toshiro went to find Karin, while Rukia went to find Ichigo and Juushiro went to find Minatsu, who could practically sense when her son wanted to have a soccer game and Juushiro had found some way to get her into the soul society, don't ask me how, no one knows.

"Ya ready?" Karin asked as she let Miyabi materialise, Toshiro nodded and let his Zanpaktou do the same, the other soul reapers had already let theirs out and gotten into position.

The whistle blew and the game started.

* * *

**I think I can now have a well earned break, if you want me to update, then review, otherwise I'll probably be gone for the next three weeks**

**now, I've been feeling like doing something like this so here it is:**

**who is the better character?**

**Toshiro or Renji? I think Renji is better and most girls out there know what I mean by that! ;D **


End file.
